The Spartan Ninja
by thecreatorofpolides
Summary: what would happen if Naruto found some ancient tech and what exactly are the bijju rated m for violence and heavy adult language as well as some adult things later on (lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone welcome to my new story now some of you may know me from the story The Legendary Prince and I promise to get back to that I just wanted to get this started with at least five chapters before going back to that story so please read this one instead and review so I know where to improve so I can get done faster thus getting back to my other story faster now then on with

**The Spartan Ninja**

Konoha 5 years after the kyuubi attack

Ah such a peaceful day in the village of Konoha oh look there is even a boy out for a run along with what looks like 45 villagers following him in… wait why are they carrying pitch forks, knives, katana, and what the hell who carries a fucking mace with them what the hell is going on down there let's get a closer look oh look it seems as though they are all saying something lets listen shall we

"Why chase me what I do you?" the blonde boy with three whisker marks said (remember he is only five so not the best vocab) "you bastards" (though it seems to be rather extensive in its own rights)

"Shut up demon (ah so that's where he gets it from) you deserve what's coming to you so stand still and take it and maybe we will still leave you breathing"

"Like hell get the fuck away from me you lunatics" 'got to get away but where do I go to maybe if I go outside the village they will leave me alone well only one way to find out' so Naruto ran and ran till finally he reached the gates where due to Naruto's insane ass luck they were in the middle of shift change so he was able to get out unnoticed by anyone but the mob who just as he had hoped stopped at the gate and then started cheering which didn't surprise the 5 year old very much considering how they treated him suddenly though he felt almost weightless as he looked down he realized that he was no longer on ground instead he was on… well nothing "Damnit well goodbye life it was terrible knowing you" said Naruto as he plummeted to his death

In the seal

"Huh what is going on why am I behind these bars what the hell is going on CHIEF, CHIEF WHERE ARE YOU" screamed a woman who had dark hair and was well blue "Argh what the hell is happening to me what the hell are these memories why do I see a giant fox going and killing all those innocent people whom is that yellow haired guy what is he doing Gah what the hell is going on here why are people calling me a nine tailed fox everyone knows my name is Cortana wait is this what happened when I went berserk but why did I change into a fox with nine tails hmm might as well see what's happened to the infant I was absorbed into" Cortana said as she looks through his memories "what the hell is wrong with those people don't they realize that the boy and I are to separate things hmm well at least I still know all the techniques I gathered while I was that giant fox hmm what's this… holy crap his body is perfect for a Spartan hmm let's take a look at your gene pool and see if you were related to any of the Spartans of my time… … … HOLY SHIT THIS KID IS JOHN'S DESCENDANT wow that's ironic wait what the hell is happening outside this 'seal' I believe that they call it holy shit he's falling to his death hmm if I was able to heal him before then I should be able to do more now that I have control over myself again let's see wait I'm also detecting an old Spartan lab damn this is really easy now then let's see if I can just spread my influence a little over to one of the vehicle yes a banshee alright now then let's get you to safety young Naruto for soon you will be the next Spartan and ninja I guess ok so he passed out from seeing the banshee hmm I guess I can try to pull him into here so that I can explain everything alright let's try it" so Cortana pulled Naruto into his mindscape then explained all about the Spartans and what happened throughout the time and Naruto took it all surprisingly well hell he even wanted to be a Spartan by the end of it "ok I will turn you into a Spartan but it's going to hurt a lot now then you ready"

"Yeah I want to make my ancestor John proud so let's do this dattebayo"

"Alright then let's get to work wake up go to the table that's around there then touch one of the machines since I'm inside of you all you need to do to insert me somewhere is to touch the piece of technology so then after that we'll get you some weapons armor and maybe even a vehicle or two"

"Cool just let me wake up"

Outside 

"Sweet it wasn't a dream now then let's get to this ok so I touch this lay down here then wait I guess" and as soon as Naruto finished he started to scream as the chemicals and augmentations were put into place and injected into Naruto "alright that hurt" Naruto said after a few minutes as he stood up he realized that he was taller and smarter "alright now to retrieve Cortana from where I placed her" said Naruto as he went to retrieve Cortana as soon as he got her back he headed over to the armors "hmm which one to choose"

"Naruto if you are going to pick any armor then I suggest you get multiple then seal different one's into scrolls here I'll send you info on how to do based on what I saw also if you still want to be a ninja then I recommend the infiltrator, oceanic, recon, scout, rogue, tracker, stalker, scanner, and locus series as they all would be beneficial just don't where the gloves and I'll try to reconfigure the helmet to let attacks out but not in ok"

"That's fine with me but now I need some scrolls and ink"

"Actually you just need the ink if you put the design on the armor then you can seal stuff in there and I can easily get you ink just go into the closet on your right I believe it has some ink from ancient Japan"

"Ok got it now then what armor to where normally oh I know I'll use the tracker one that way it will be easy for me to locate the village as well as ways out of here once I'm done… … … alright now onto the weapons" said Naruto after he finished the seals and got into the tracker armor "hmm let's see what do we have here hey look it's the original magnum the one that everyone runs in fear from (hehe halo 1 pistol bitches) alright I also want the shotgun, saw, sniper, and of course 600 frag grenades well that's it for human weapons lets seal these away" said Naruto creating another set of seals for each of the weapons "heh it's a good thing I found this version in a light red it'd be hard as hell to see the seals in another color oh well now then covenant weapons let's see I want the needler, energy sword, gravity hammer, and 60000 plasma grenades now then seal these and finally the forerunner weapons I need scatter shot, binary rifle, and 600 pulse grenades oh yeah before I forget I should place more seals on the weapons so that they will automatically refill themselves ok now onto vehicles let's see I only need three and that's just in case I need to get somewhere faster than usual so let's see how about the warthog, ghost, and banshee there we go now then for now I'll seal the warthog and ghost then I'll use the banshee to get out of here oh yeah before I forget thanks for reestablishing my body with all the jutsu and fighting style now then it's time for me to get out there though I should probably go in henge so that people don't get suspicious about me alright now I just need to act like an idiot for the next eight years yeah I can do that though I should probably tell old man Hokage about this since not telling him would result in something close to banishment oh well that can all be worried about after I get to jiji well I'm off you ready Cortana"

"Yep let's show these humans the power of the Spartan" and with that Naruto gets on the banshee and heads out to Konoha after placing the banshee under the henge of a bird of course it a big bird but hey that's not his problem

35 seconds later Hokage tower

"Hmm what a strange bird" the Hokage said to himself as the bird came into his office then disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind its passenger Uzumaki Naruto

"Hey old man Hokage have I got a story to tell you but first things first no Anbu what I'm about to say is top, top secret so please do this for me"

"Fine Anbu please leave my room I must talk with Naruto privately" said the Hokage as 3 shunshins were heard

"What about the other four the ones with blank mask that are right there, there, there, and there" said Naruto as he went and knocked the ones that he pointed out as he went seeing as the Hokage obviously didn't know they were there "hey jiji why is your foot blinking red" the Hokage looked and saw that indeed it was so he grabbed where the light came from and then destroyed the bug that seemed to have been placed in his room

"Thank you Naruto now then please explain" so Naruto started to tell the Hokage all that had happened that day and what his plan for the future was the Hokage accepted this and told Naruto that he is to reveal this only in dire emergency but until then he must only use weapons that a ninja would use so that he wouldn't be found out to which Naruto agreed and thus the idiot known as Naruto Uzumaki class dobe was born and this would go on for 8 more years

BOOM so how do you like it review and tell me your thoughts alright later people next time will be a time skip by the way from now on though my creation Polides will be taking care of things like disclaimer and all that shit so anyways peace out homies. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back and might I say holy shit this thing got popular fast I thank you all for reading and special shout out to the first review Girl240 whose profile pic is dipper from gravity falls

**The Spartan Ninja**

8 years later day of academy test

"Alright listen up it's time for you all to take your genin exams now then you will have to do henge, substitution, and bunshin" said Umino Iruka the chunin in charge of this year's graduates a collective groan was filled through the air by those that were worried well all but three anyways

'HN those three are too easy they aren't worth my time this is pathetic I need to get stronger if I have any hope of killing _him_'*brood, be gay, brood* thought a certain (*chough*gay*cough*) Uchiha

'Aw man these jutsu are just too troublesome to be bothered with why do I have to deal with this type of crap oh well that is my new troublesome life I guess' *sigh* thought a lazy Nara

'Man why does it have to be the bunshin I specifically made this persona of mine terrible at that hmm maybe I should just toss the mask today even though it will be a little early *sigh* oh well I guess if I'm to pass this thing that I have to oh well maybe it will be for the best at least this way they won't make me class dobe in the end so I won't have to be paired with Sasuke or heaven forbid Sakura hmm maybe she won't make the cut that would be awesome' thought our favorite blonde (unless you prefer Minato, Tsunade, or one of the Yamanaka's that is) suddenly a messenger hawk flew in from the window and landed near Iruka

"Hmm ok it seems as the Hokage wants you all to do a very physically taxing exercise as well that way none of our ninja will be to weak ok then let's get to it the course is outside you will have to make it within the time limit for your gender 6 minutes for the boys and 10 minutes for the girls ok you guys lets head outside" the group went outside to see the obstacle course outside only to be struck with a bad case of fear to all but one specific Spartan soon to be ninja (it was a military obstacle course essentially) "well you guys heard me get to it you have to complete the course in the time limit or you don't graduate" so they all went through and did the obstacle course and in the end only 12 of them remained those 12 being Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikimaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, a girl named Rose, her twin Rosa, a guy named Polides, and finally his twin Sedilop they all went in and passed there other test of jutsu then Iruka dismissed them and told them to come back in a week for team selections

In the Hokage tower 

"Alright only enough people for 4 teams graduated this year so do you have any preferences on who you want to take?" said the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama I would like to have Sasuke Uchiha, Rose, and Naruto Uzumaki" said Hatake Kakashi

"Hmm and why those specific people"

"Well for Sasuke I am the only one that can train him in the Sharingan, with Rose I would like to make her a Ninjutsu specialist, and as for the Uzumaki I only need him to help in raising Sasuke higher as his rival because that seems to be all he is good at"

"Hmm yes I see you get all except Uzumaki Naruto for I do not wish my genin to be neglected at all anyone else"

"Hai Hokage-sama I would like Uzumaki Naruto, Polides, and Rosa" said a jounin by the name of John

"Hmm and why would you like these three?"

"Well with Uzumaki Naruto, Polides, and Rosa into a world renowned squad that act like the hunter-nin as they all seem to be adept in it"

"Ok you may have this team you will be team 117 (I had to) you may have training ground 18"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" the rest are canon which means that Sedilop is in team 7

"Ok everyone is to report to pick their team up in a week so that you may make the necessary preparations to so things such as how you will train your teams and if I hear that any of the students are lacking in any area that you are supposed to be fixing or if you are neglecting your other students in any way I will strip you of your rank and demote you to chunin so I make myself clear"

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone replied

"Good dismissed"

One week later

"Alright class listen up your teams are Uchiha Sasuke, Rose, and Sedilop you are team 7 your jounin is Hatake Kakashi; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame you are team 8 your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi; Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akamichi you are team 10 your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi; Naruto Uzumaki, Polides, and Rosa you are team 117 your jounin sensei is John Ekatah you will all meet your jounin sensei in a little bit so please sit here and rest until they get here"

15 minutes later

"Team 117 meet me on the roof as fast as you can" said John so the group went up to the roof once there they all sat down "now then we will begin by getting to know each other better by telling our like dislikes hobbies and dreams of the future oh and also Naruto please drop the henge I don't appreciate people that lie to my face"

"Hai sensei just please everyone promise you won't freak out" after getting the affirmative nod he dropped the henge showing everyone his much taller self that was in the tracker armor minus the helmet "ah much better so what do you guys think of the real me you like"

"Hell yeah man why didn't you ever show this too us in the academy you could have been wiping the floor with everyone why'd you hold back man? And do you think you could hook me up with some of that stuff?" asked Polides

"Well I held back because-" he then proceeded to tell them all that has happened including how the fox wasn't a fox but actually Cortana and how his ancestor John-117 was a Spartan and all that "hmm well I guess that since I'm already talking I might as well do the introduction thingy my name is Naruto Uzumaki-695 I like ramen, training with my weapons, and the Spartans I dislike people with one track minds the time it takes to cook ramen and people that think there better than everyone else my hobbies are training flying in my banshee yeah you guys know that weird giant bird that flies around every now and then that's me and my dreams for the future to bring about a new genre of Spartans and make sure that only those I trust can get to the technology I have at disposal"

"Hmm I'll go next my name is Polides I like poisons the sun and the moon and training on my off time I dislike arrogant assholes and unnecessarily loud banshee fan girls my hobbies are discovering new forms of poison and my dream is to become an interrogator or hunter-nin or maybe a Spartan like Naruto that looks like it would be fun"

"I guess I'll go next my name is Rosa I like almost everything; I dislike rapist, perverts, arrogant people, and people that are all in all a jerk my hobbies practicing with my katana and ninja to my dreams for the future to become a world renowned ninja in the bingo books."

"Ok looks like I go last my name is John Ekatah I like training people to be the best they can be I dislike essentially everything you all dislike put together my hobbies are learning new things and training so I stay sharp my dream for the future to train a group of legends and this group seems to be the one that's going to do just that now then on to other business you will all be taking a survival test to see if you truly deserve the rank you have whoever fails will be sent back to the academy any questions"

"Yes do you think we are stupid sensei it's obvious that this will be to test our teamwork because in all the history of Konoha that is what we have valued the most and beside there has never been one team that is less or more than three genin and one jounin" said the ever astute Naruto

"Ok then since mister Spartan ninja has figured out the test meaning I guess you pass early though we still have to do the test so that you can get a feel for each other when fighting understood"

"Hai sensei" was the resounding chorus

….:)

That's the end for now so what did you think good bad tell me in a review oh and of you want more words I do promise that I am trying just give me some time please thank you laters people I'm out peace

"**Polides here my creator forgot to do the disclaimer so I will do it for him Creatorofpolides doesn't own anything except for random oc people that he throws in there I hope you have a nice whatever time it is while you're reading this and as my creator said peace out people" **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I am back with another chapter how's that for fast service anyway as my little creation Polides has pointed out I have to do the gay ass disclaimer so that sucks I do not own Naruto or Halo I only own Rose, Rosa, Polides, and Sedilop man that sucks oh well nothing I can do about it oh and just so you know there is no set pairings so if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll think about it anyway on with

**The Spartan Ninja**

Training ground 18

"Alright now then I want you guys to show me you earned your rank and Naruto no armor" said John

"Hai sensei **FUIN**" Naruto exclaimed sealing the armor into his shirt

"Alright you may start NOW" as soon as he finished talking Naruto came charging attempting to end it with one punch but John dodged and turned around to kick Naruto in the chest sending Naruto back a bit

"That was good Naruto but you need to be faster now ninjutsu **WIND RELEASE: WIND BULLET**"

"Shit **FIRE RELEASE: FLAME DRAGON, WIND RELEASE: WIND DRAGON, COLLABORATION TECHNIQUE: WHITE FLAME DRAGON**" Naruto exclaimed sending out a dragon with white flames out at his sensei's technique which it then absorbed into itself making the flames even hotter it collided near John who just barely got out of the way but still got a first degree burn on his arm

"Ok Naruto you can go sit down now I don't feel like dying right now your friends still need to pass"

"Hai sensei sorry about thatguess I got a little carried away Rosa you're up" Naruto said as he went to put his armor back on

"H-hai **KENJUSTSU STYLE: BLADED HURRICANE**" the jutsu caused a thousand blades to appear and almost kill their sensei he only survived only because there were 5 logs scattered around the place because the blades seemed to follow him wherever he went

"Ok you're good to go stand by Naruto I swear I just had to pick the group that hid jounin skills while they were in the academy alright Polides its time to see what you can do" suddenly five Polides came out and tried to attack him he punched one only for his fist to sink into the things arm then the rest dog piled on him and trapped all but his head "oh come on what the hell is this"

"Those, sensei, are my fast hardening liquid itching powder clones they harden on contact with skin and nothing else they are perfect for trapping and interrogation because the itching powder makes it very, very uncomfortable especially since you can't scratch here let me dispel them so that you can get out of that **KAI** so what do you think do we pass"

"Yes and that was ingenious idea with those clones I'm surprised that Naruto didn't think of it"

"Actually he did we use to be pranking partners why do you think he was never caught it's also why he was able to get the itching powder in the Anbu mask he had made the clones henge and then replace themselves with the mask"

"Oh well that's all for today I have to go report to the Hokage that team 117 passes before I do, do any of you have any questions?"

"Hai sensei instead of team 117 can we be called team Spartan in honor of the heroes that died protecting us from the aliens" Polides asked (huh I thought it would be Naruto to ask that)

"Well we need to put it to a vote all those in favor" everyone raised their hands "well I guess that settles it I'll inform the Hokage of the change of names anything else"

"Hai I just wanted to say that if you guys can prove to me that you can handle it I am not objected to giving you all the augmentations to be a Spartan it's entirely up to you though so my goal is if by the end of the week we can all do the tree climbing exercise sensei you would only have to get the armor and weapons since you are already the size of a Spartan and the armor can take care of the strength problem"

"That sounds excellent well then team start on learning the tree climbing just focus chakra in your feet too much you fall of not enough you break the tree I'll see you tomorrow at the same time so later I got to go"

Hokage tower

John shunshins in and sees everyone there even Kakashi surprisingly

"Alright now that everyone is here we may begin now then from team 7 to team 117 start by telling me if your team passed and if they did so easily, normally, or barely"

"Team 7 passed easily Sasuke did just as I thought and got the bells and passed them to his teammates he also took my book to use as leverage"

"Fine team 7 is allowed to pass next"

"Team 8 passed fairly easy they were rough in the beginning and then in the end they managed to work together to pass"

"Team 10 passed in the same boat as team 8"

"Alright what about team 117"

"HN if they passed then it was barely with Uzumaki barley doing a thing"

"Well they passed way beyond expectations Naruto was able to do a collaboration jutsu of fire and wind and he was using the fire and wind dragon technique which gave me a first degree burn, Rosa almost cut me to pieces, and Polides used a fast drying liquid clone made out of itching powder which is actually how Naruto had done the great Anbu itching of 5AK (after kyuubi) apparently the clone will dry upon contact of human skin then cause the powder to be released on the person causing discomfort until its released since you can't really move while in it making it great for interrogation also Naruto said that he was willing to share a few of his findings with us if the team could master tree walking by the end of the week oh and after an unanimous vote we have decided to be called team Spartan oh and Kakashi Naruto told me to tell you that no Sasuke is not allowed to have the Spartan armor suits ever and if he or anyone other than those he has given permission to follows him to where he keeps all his tech that he will kill you and that Hokage-sama has given him permission to do so he also let Naruto by the area around it therefore you get nothing"

"Hokage-sama that isn't fair if the Uzumaki brat has technology that surpasses our own then he should give it to Uchiha-sama so that he may become more powerful" said Kakagay

"Oh that reminds me he also said that he requires all of his father's possessions from Kakashi and the scroll he knows was left for him he request the ones gave to Hatake as he deems him unworthy of what his father has given him"

"Fine, Kakashi I order you to give me the things that Minato gave to you so that their rightful owner may decide what to do with them"

"What Hokage-sama you can't be serious that brat can't be sensei's father in fact I demand him to be imprisoned for disgracing his name as he has done"

"Oh really ok then Anbu please arrest… … … Hatake Kakashi and remove from him from his possessions including the dog contract and Sharingan eye as he has committed an act of treason by going against the order of the Hokage and then demanding something from said Hokage he is to be stripped of his title he is now genin and Gecko Hayate is to be the new sensei of team 7 I want you to destroy the eye and give the dog summoning contract to its rightful owners the Inuzuka clan" said the Hokage in a very calm voice while Kakashi was screaming that he couldn't do that and that it was unfair "alright now then you are all dismissed except John" after everyone but John left the room the Hokage started to speak again "John be honest with me what rank do you think they are"

"Jounin easy they all came up with perfect plans to beat me but if they do get a new rank I would say chunin due to lack of experience"

"Hmm that is acceptable your team is now chunin in rank and you will lead them as a new hunter squad I know that this seems fast but with their skills I feel that they deserve the upgraded mission ranks your team will not wear mask for they will use the Spartan armor now then you also get the rest of the month off from missions so that they can get used to everything and so they can learn each other's fighting styles better dismissed and I hope you have a nice day because now it's time for my council meeting ugh wish me luck"

"Good luck oh and Naruto also wanted me to say hey jiji I was wondering since you are the Hokage why do you let the council walk all over you wouldn't it be easier to just tell them to forgive my language but to just fuck off also why don't you ever use kage bunshin for paper work wouldn't that make things easier well anyway later Hokage-sama" with that John shunshin'd out

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid" the Hokage said slamming his head into his desk each time he spoke

….-.-v

**Alright I'm ending it there so review give me your opinions and remember review and tell me what you want for the pairings if I like it I will use it this chapter had 1,534 words ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people I is back I know that this story is moving fast but it's going to start going really slow soon and I also didn't want this to feel like one of the stories that just doesn't go anywhere you know what I mean oh well on with the

**The Spartan Ninja**

Council chambers

"Hello council men and women I would be very appreciative if you would all SHUT UP and SIT DOWN, I AM THE HOKAGE AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY now then if you don't mind I would like to get this done and over with" the Hokage said causing different reactions throughout the council all those on the civilian council became scared the ninja council started smirking and the elders started looking nervous one brave (idiotic) council member got up and yelled

"You cannot treat us this way we are the honored council and we demand that you show us respect or we will have you thrown out of the office we have the backing of Danzo-sama and the honored elders we also demand that you execute the demon brat for tainting this village and falsely accusing Kakashi Hatake of something he didn't do we also demand that he give all of his technology to the honored Uchiha whom is much more deserving than he will ever be and-" he (the retard) was interrupted by a blast of killing intent so strong it caused all the civilians to faint the clan heads to sweat and the Anbu to take a knee

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP ANBU ARESST THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL, ELDERS, AND DANZO AND EXECUTE THEM I ALSO NEED YOU TO GO AND EXECUTE GENIN HATAKE KAKASHI FOR TREASON now then please tell me that my shinobi council is not as dumb" with a quick shake of the head to indicate no from the shinobi council he continued "good now then as I was going to say before a foolish dead man decided to interrupt me all the genin teams have passed and I expect you all to make sure that you can train your kids further into their clan techniques that have been known to compliment your teams also if you have to much paperwork to do so try using kage bunshin another thing I need to bring to your attention is that you all have my permission to execute your councils and elders if they start giving you trouble I also would like to tell you that I am looking for candidates for the fifth Hokage so please present those that you think are eligible and I will tell you that my own candidate is Tsunade but before I leave I am putting new laws into effect one is that no matter what you cannot change or bend any laws made by the previous Hokage second clans are no longer allowed to have any branch or lower level clansmen because I am tired of bickering coming from within the village if we are divided on the inside than we can become too easily conquered from the outside if you want one thing done in the clan then everyone has to have it in the clan thirdly any orphan that doesn't get adopted may make their own clan if they want to if not then they may join one that suits them finally now that the civilians can't do anything about Naruto gains full rights to his Namikaze and Uzumaki clan as he is the last survivor this includes the compound and a seat on the council that is all dismissed"

Training ground 18 next day

"Hello everyone I have really good, better, even better news for you the good news you are all going to be chunin rank hunter-nin and we get the month to train next Kakashi was executed and his valuables given to those that deserve it more than he did such as the Inuzuka, and there is a new law that states that if an orphan so wishes they may try to start a clan or if they get permission from the clan head they may join in as a clansmen and finally the best news Naruto is the head of the Namikaze clan so please welcome the newly named Naruto-"

"Uzamaki-Namikaze" Naruto interrupted "and I would like to ask you Rosa and Polides if you would like to join my clan this same offer goes to Sedilop and Rose… … … so what do you say want to be part of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan team oh and that's another thing I'm changing the name from Uzumaki-Namikaze to Oni"

"Polides Oni I like the sound of that I'm in man you should know that I always got your back let's do it man"

"I agree with Polides you know that me and Rose have always got your back in fact don't tell Rose I told you this but Rose has a crush on you"

"Well then that's settled I guess I'll give you guys the day off to go tell the two-thirds of team 7 then news then you can all go check out the new place you will be living at later"

Team 7 training ground 15 minutes later

Team Spartan arrived at team 7's training ground to find Gecko Hayate scolding Sasuke while the other two people on the team were looking down at the ground and Rosa had tears streaming down her face

"Yo Gecko what's happening over here" Naruto asked a little worried for the other two of people that had been the first to openly acknowledge him

"Oh nothing chunin Nami-" "Oni I'm changing it to Oni" "Chunin Oni then I'm just failing this genin team because this idiot has no idea what the words teammates and team mean SHIT I doubt he could spell it and even though the other two act like a perfect team if one fails they all fail"

"Oh well then if you would allow me to be so bold why not just take sasugay out of the ninja program then find a genin that has no team because something happened to them I mean it is kinda unfair after all or you could ask the Hokage if they could be a two man team besides it wouldn't look well on me if my two new clansmen failed after only just being instated into my clan after all and above all else Polides, Sedilop, and Rosa are my siblings in all but blood and Rosa well if she would do me the honor is my girlfriend so what do you say Rose will you go out with me and maybe, if we're still alive, become my wife in the nearish future" Naruto asked the girl whose red hair flowed down to her back her face a perfect heart shape her tan skin just barely lighter than bronze (her breast a d cup) her scent of well a rose

"Yes I would love to"

"Ok well then Sedilop what do you say to joining the clan"

"Yes thank you so much man it means the world to me to be able to say I am a part of a clan"

"Alright then let's all get over to where my armory and weapons are and we can get you suited up oh hey there's a thought you Gecko can we do a joint team with me, Rose, Rosa, Polides, and Sedilop"

"Sure I don't see why not since technically with what you're about to give them will make them chunin go ahead team ONI and remember to show the enemies of Konoha hell and Sasuke you are now a civilian"

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE COUNCIL WILL PUT YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE IF YOU DO SO"

"THE COUNCIL IS DEAD BOY THE HOKAGE KILLED THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL LAST NIGHT NOW THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE MY FUCKING SIGHT OR I WILL KILL YOU FOR TRESSPASING ON THE TERRITORY OF A NINJA" Hayate yelled clearly pissed off

At the base 10 minutes later

Everyone was staring at their friend now clan head in awe at the amazing weapons he had as everyone was going through everyone except Rosa chose the same stuff Naruto had Rosa on the other hand had gotten curious since this was only one side of the canyon she decided to go over to the other side and see if anything was over there after she got her armor

"Holy crap" was all she could say at what she had found

With the others

"Alright then now that you all have your armor and weapons it's time to choose your vehicle" Naruto said Polides and Sedilop decided to share a wraith and they each chose a banshee like Naruto had, Rose on the other hand decided to choose a ghost and a banshee "hmm where's Rosa?" Naruto asked curiously the other three just now realizing that she had disappeared "hang on I'll use our communicators located inside the helmet" there was a bit of static when it turned on "Rosa can you hear me if so then press the button on the left side of your helmet and reply"

"_I hear you loud and clear you guys need to come over here and see what's on the other side of the canyon it's incredible"_ Rosa's voice said over the microphone the others quickly decided to see what she was talking about and went over to the other side of the canyon only to stop and gawk at what they saw it was a large containment area just like the one on the other side though this stuff was much different this stuff was just well it was hard to describe there where hundreds of what looked to be the hilt of some kind of saber only they were much more advanced technologically speaking walking over to one of them Rosa pressed the 'button' of one of them only for it to shoot out two twin beams of _light?_ 'No that can't be light its pitch fucking black' were the collective thoughts of the room she went to another one and pressed the same button this time twin beams of red light shot out from it

"What the fuck are these things" Naruto suddenly blurted out

"Hmm based on the fact that the hilts look like they were made for saber and these 'blades' seem to be made of light I'll call them light sabers well except for the black one that one will be called the anti-light saber there is also all this cool stuff in here about some energy called the force and it tells how to use it according to what I found the force is pretty badass we have to try and train in it during the month"

"Hmm that's fine with me doesn't hurt to have more power under your belt but I think I'll stick with the weapons I already have for now instead of the light saber why don't you see how powerful those blades are you know test your limits here I have some spare wood and metal to see what it can and cannot cut through" said Naruto wherein he then brought out some wood Rosa took the blade and easily cut through it Naruto then brought out some iron which it cut through with little resistance he then produced a 12 inch sheet of titanium and surprisingly it cut through that as well "DAMN that thing just cut through the strongest metal known to man oh wait no it hasn't there is one more" Naruto said he then produced a giant fucking diamond around the size of his head the blade struggled a little but cut through it all the same "HOLY SHIT that's one powerful sword alright then now that, that is covered lets go pick out your vehicle" so they when back to the Spartan side of the canyon and Rosa picked out a mongoose and banshee "Ok now that, that is settled let's get to training" Naruto said with enthusiasm

One month later

As they all trained in the force and how to use their new weapons they learned that they all have massive chakra reserves not anywhere near Naruto but they still surpassed three kage combined in chakra meaning that they could all use Kage Bunshin to train like Naruto had done now at the end of the month they were all very happy they all had gotten partial mastery over both the sides of the force but sadly as fate would have it there luck was coming to an end because the other nations had heard about how powerful they were getting and everyone declared war unto Konoha hoping to end this before they became too powerful so as they were leaving on their banshees they were immediately put on guard when they saw the village was smoking so they immediately raced over there and what they saw both shocked and angered them first off was the Hokage was fighting 5 men 4 of which were kage's the final was Orochimaru the rest of the village wasn't fairing to well either they saw their forces being broken down left and right they immediately set their banshees on auto pilot and hopped out it seems as though the Spartans were needed to fight yet again they dropped from the vehicles and with a war cry unsealed their favorite weapons Rose was wielding a Gravity Hammer, Sedilop was dual wielding shot guns, Rosa had her light/anti-light sabers, Polides had two energy swords, and Naruto had two magnums out (its HALO 1 time bitches) "Alright guys here's the plan kill anyone not wearing a leaf headband and leave the Kages to me move out Spartans we have a war to end" Naruto said in a commanding voice

"HAI" was the resounding chorus from the group they then each went to find a battle Naruto dashed to where the Kages where fighting

"Yo old man need some help" said Naruto while he shot the unsuspecting Kazekage in the leg and Orochimaru in the head knowing that he would have been trouble he then started to shoot at the remaining Kages mowing down the Kazekage and Mizukage but the Raikage and Tsuchikage managed to dodge his onslaught

"Humph you must be the brat that we've heard so much about tell me where are your friends" the Raikage asked/demanded

"Oh you mean my fellow Spartans why they're out killing all of your men now then let's rock" Naruto said before unleashing a barrage of bullets that would have wiped the Raikage had his lightning armor not stopped the bullets the Tsuchikage was simply watching this all in awe and wondering why he hadn't been targeted yet he got his answer when he felt something hit his back he cursed as he turned around only to see another Naruto on the ground holding a pin Onoki is confused until six words escaped the clones mouth "good bye old man hehe boom" suddenly there was an explosion that completely obliterated the old man "ah how I love frags" the clone said to itself before dispelling the real Naruto gained the clones memory and smirked that just might work "hey Raikage since my bullets can't hit you try this on for size!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out four plasma grenades he coated them in wind chakra and threw them onto the Raikage who had no idea what the blue balls were then they suddenly exploded killing the Raikage instantly "alright yo old man you just sit back and rest me and my Spartans got this" Naruto said to Hiruzen who simply nods and passes out from chakra exhaustion

With Rosa

Rosa was mowing down all the enemy shinobi that she could it's a good thing none of the other Konoha shinobi were there at the moment otherwise she might have accidently killed them in her little rampage with her sabers finally she cut down the last one and looked around over five hundred shinobi lay dead on the ground she was tired mainly due to the fact that even though it was easy to kill them all 5,000+ on 1 was still a bit much even for her it seemed as though everyone had only brought cannon fodder shinobi thinking that all the numbers would over power and or frighten the village into surrendering she paused briefly to catch her breath and wonder how her other Spartans were doing before she jumped back into action there was still around 12,000 enemies though the number was dropping constantly by the hundreds she still needed to help out

With Polides

Polides was simply running through anyone that didn't have the leaf symbol with his energy swords moving with a grace that seemed like a dancers he was able to cut down all of his foes he occasionally would have to use the seal he put into the side of the two swords to drop off frag and plasma grenades which sadly for the enemy just made it that much harder to get near him unless you were on the receiving end of his blades whenever he was finally able to stop he saw that he had killed about 4,000 enemies though it was hard to tell due to some of them being nothing more than spleens and livers he was tired he sat down and figured he would let the others do the rest

With Rose

Rose well … um … she … was … um she was simply smashing everyone that got in her way leaving a trail of gore and guts behind as she killed EVERY thing that she saw moving whenever she had finally tired down she looked back and almost puked when she saw the carnage she had inflicted first hand she immediately turned around and was glad she didn't have to kill any more of them as now there was only 4,000 left and they were all next to Sedilop but they were dropping fast

With Sedilop 

Sedilop was having the time of his life as he crushed the remaining 4,000 soldiers with great ease they were all so weak that it made him laugh he finished his last one and then realized something every body he killed had all been sound and Iwa shinobi oh well he finished his fight and he sensed that the others where done with theirs to he figured he would meet up with them at the Ichiraku ramen bar he sent out the message to his friends and told them where to meet

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Well that was an interesting experience what do you guys think of what happened" Naruto asked the group

"Well it seems as though that all the shinobi were fodder due to how easily we mowed them down I wonder when we will here word of who the new Kages are going to be"

"Yeah"

'**Naruto it's me Cortana I just got a call from the UNSC apparently their still around and they noticed the technology input that was made during this war they say they require immediate assistance apparently the covenant are back and are trying to take over the universe again we need to go and help them as soon as possible I recommend taking the Phantom I'll tell them that it's us so they don't shoot I want you to pack up all the gear at the base so that we can take it with us they might need the restock' **Cortana said through a mental link

'Ok thanks Cortana I'll relay the message to the team' "Yo guys bad news we just got a message from the UNSC apparently they are still around and so are the covenant long story short we got to get in the phantom and pack up to go and help out the troops out of one war into the next ugh let's move out" Naruto told the team

END OF CHAPTER 4

Well that's then end of this chapter yay I broke the 3k word barrier and who knew Polides can do ballet heh that surprised even me oh well tell me what you think in a review later people peace


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I am so sorry I took so long to update I had a lot of shit happen in my life recently and I lost my computer and well you get the point so I am now back and hopefully my string of bad luck ends I am very happy with how this story has progressed while I was away I mean seriously I got to 2,000k plus views and nine reviews total and that makes me happy so thank you all for your support now then on with…

**The Spartan Ninja **

_UNSC INFINTY__II two weeks later _

"Holy crap I can't believe we are aboard the UNSC INFINITY even if it is model 2 but hey the point is we are on a UNSC ship I mean holy shit this is so awesome I can't wait to meet the commander in chief and the head scientist to see if there are any upgrades we can get or maybe a stronger weapon model holy shit this is so awesome come on guys aren't you excited?" asked Rose

"We are but we just kinda can't put what we are feeling into words at the moment but I do wonder what they need us for I thought that Naruto's grandfather or something killed our enemies hmm I wonder if he is still alive I know it's impossible but it's not like we know how long Cortana was the nine tailed fox you know it could have only been like 80 years for all we know after all the history of our land is pretty small and here is another thing how did all of the equipment and weapons get in that gorge I mean I would have understood if it was only human tech but there was covenant and forerunner tech there as well and here is another thing how come none of us asked these questions before and why do I want to know all of this now and why has no one ever asked if Cortana has a picture of Master Chief's face I mean she was his AI and for a final thing how come no one else noticed our shit beforehand we did spend a full year in isolation using all of this tech?" asked Sedilop suddenly full of questions

"Well in order we will find out in a few minutes why they need us it is possible he is still alive he is Master Chief I have no idea how all of our tech got there I blame the Author of this story for us not asking these questions sooner" "hey you aren't supposed to know about me stay ignorant damnit" "we can ask Cortana right now if we need to and finally because we were so far out of reach that they just received the signal I mean if you think about it no matter how fast something is if your one light year away from something it's going to take a while for things to be received?" Polides answered like the jerk trying to reveal my existence like he just did, stupid oc that is from stupid book I plan on writing,

"Ok well I don't know about the author part but you do make a good point Cortana can you please pull up a picture of John's face so that we can figure out what he looks like"

"Sure hang on a second I'll put the picture in your headset it should appear right about now" said Cortana from their headset the picture appeared 5 seconds later and when it did everyone gasped

"Holy shit that's the First Hokage" Rosa said and the rest of the group only nodded in reply except Cortana of course who was confused she thought that the First Hokage had power over wood oh well must have been one of those gifts the librarian was talking about strange never would have thought about that oh well

"GUY'S attention commanding officer on deck" Naruto said seeing a person in a set of rouge armor with the rank on the side

"At ease soldiers I was the one who called you here I was curious as to why some of our old tech was being used on a planet that we have no records of"

"OH well our little story goes like this…" Naruto then proceeded to tell the officer the story so far "… and then we met you"

"Seems a little rushed don't you think"

"Well I figured that the short and to the point version would be better than explaining every little movement I did since all this shit went down you know"

"Hmm guess that makes since well the other reason we called you here is because we are once again at war but this time it's something far worse than the Prometheans, Covenant, and Flood you see about 13 years ago our top scientist went rouge his name Chance Bowser (my real name v) he left to a planet known as Runaway where he proceeded to merge Covenant, Promethean, Human, and Flood DNA into what he calls PROODANANT and he then mass produced these things by the millions wherein he proceeded to wage war on us all we know is that his first two prototypes didn't turn out the way he expected I believe he called them Polides and Sedilop their original purpose was to be the perfect team but in the they turned out to be mere infants due to the human DNA in them so he sent them off after sealing their memory and strength away because he had given them the strength of a hunter, will of a human, cunning of a knight and adaptability of a flood"

The group was dumbstruck and were looking at Polides and Sedilop in awe while the two brothers were just looking shocked beyond belief

"What's the problem here?"

"WE are Polides and Sedilop that is our names" Polides said

**Imma end it right there for now I know it is short but I just wanted to get something out there you know anyway sorry I will do better next time I swear again sorry and type you next time anyway later**


End file.
